


Darling, Only You Can Ease My Mind

by floralknight



Series: Bad things happen bingo [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralknight/pseuds/floralknight
Summary: “I just-” Catra stopped, thinking for a moment. She couldn’t help but be annoyed for the millionth time by how complicated discussing emotions was, "It's all so perfect."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Bad things happen bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731391
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Darling, Only You Can Ease My Mind

Catra ran around the corner laughing. Frosta's version of freeze tag was incredibly entertaining to watch, especially when it ended with all four of Sea Hawk's limbs frozen to the ground. She had just barely escaped the small girl's icy grasp herself and was getting ready to leave when a hand landed on her shoulder.  She didn’t have any idea why it happened, but all thoughts about games vanished and left behind blind panic. Suddenly she was back in the Horde and in the Horde, nobody touched her except Adora and Scorpia but they were gone and-

She lashed out with a hiss and felt her claws scrape against bare skin. A yelp came from whoever she scratched. The noise brought Catra back into the present where Perfuma stood in front of her nursing an arm with fresh claw marks. Catra stepped back, eyes wide as she realized what she had done.

Perfuma didn’t look mad, just concerned, “Hey Catra, it's okay-”

Catra didn’t say a word before turning on her heels and running away as fast as she could, not stopping until she had reached one of her hiding spots where even Adora couldn’t find her. She sat up there until sunset, cursing herself for messing up  _ again _ .

* * *

Adora stepped into her and Catra’s bedroom in fresh pajamas, hair down and still wet from her shower. She flipped on the lamp to find Catra sitting on the bed hugging her knees and looking distraught. It hadn’t been long since they defeated Horde Prime, so nights like these where they had to comfort each other were quite common. Nights where they held each other tight and reassured the other that they were safe, finally safe.

“We missed you at dinner,” Adora hung her towel up and moved to sit on the bed, making sure Catra saw her before touching her. She gently raised Catra’s chin and tapped her forehead, “What’s going on up there?”

“I-” Catra started before looking away, feeling her cheeks burn up in shame, “It’s nothing. It’s... stupid.”

“Catra, your feelings aren’t stupid,” Adora said, cupping the other’s cheek in her hand and swiping her thumb across it. She was worried, but tried not to let it show too much, knowing Catra would blame herself for causing more problems, “If you’re upset I wanna know why so I can help.”

“I just-” Catra stopped, thinking for a moment. She couldn’t help but be annoyed for the millionth time by how complicated discussing emotions was, "It's all so perfect."

"What is?" She cocked her head to the side, looking like a confused puppy in that way that made Catra want to kiss her until she couldn't breathe. It wasn't the time for that, though.

"This!" Catra gestured to the walls around them, not quite yelling but not quite talking quietly either, "Being safe. Being happy. Them loving me.  _ You _ loving me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Adora asked softly, puzzled as to why that would be upsetting, "We finally get to be happy together."

Catra shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's like a dream and I'm waiting for the day where I wake up! Whether that means opening my eyes to find myself back in the Horde or everything getting snatched away again in some other way."

"I'm waiting for the day you guys leave me," She continued, the negative thoughts flooding her mind had overwhelmed her and they just kept spilling out, "I'm trying to be better but I know it's not enough. One day you and Perfuma and everyone else will leave and I'll be alone again!"

“Is this about what happened with Perfuma earlier?” Adora asked sliding closer to her girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her comfortingly, “She understands you’re having a hard time. They all understand you’re trying. There are no expectations here. You don’t have to be enough for us, for me, to love you.”

“I don’t get why, though,” Catra let out a sob, “All I keep doing is messing up and you guys don’t care. I hurt you all so much, why do you care?”

“We care because you’re our friend. What happened back then- it’s in the past. That’s not who you are,” Adora said, pushing back Catra’s bangs and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I love you for who you are. It doesn’t matter if you mess up because I know you’re trying. The same goes for everyone else, you matter to us because you’re apart of our family.”

“I-” Catra let out a watery laugh, “I guess you’re right. You guys are stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Adora snorted, relieved to hear her girlfriend’s laughter once again, “You wanna skip the slumber party tonight?”

“And miss out on Bow’s smores?” Catra smiled, wiping away what remained of her tears, “I think I’m okay to go now.”

It wasn’t long after that the pair stood outside of Glimmer’s room. Adora glanced at the girl next to her, “You ready?”

Catra nodded, pushing open the door. Instantly, all eyes in the room were on her. Reminded of the first time she sat with Adora’s, not just Adora’s,  _ her _ , friends, Catra smiled. She sat next to Perfuma, looking away, “I’m sorry about what happened earlier.”

“You’re fine! If you’re comfortable we can focus on those feelings in our next meditation session,” Perfuma told her with a reassuring smile, holding Catra’s hands in her own with a comforting squeeze, “But for now let’s play cards! Bow’s getting the fire pit ready for smores and I’m so excited!”

The night went on without a hitch and Catra’s fears were put out from her mind, at least for the moment. Even if they came back, though, it would be okay because she had her family to help her through it.

Adora kept an eye on Catra to make sure she was feeling better. She was thrilled to find Catra actually doing better and having fun. Every time she saw Catra actually happy she couldn’t help but fall in love with her a little more, even when she had chocolate and marshmallow smeared on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-Ra fic!! I've had this idea on my mind for a while and I wanted to finish it up so I could add it to my application to the Catradora Soulmates Zine and!! Here it is! I hope my characterization is good? I've got a few wips but this is my test run for She-Ra works so I hope it is good!
> 
> As always I hope you've enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelynakahara?s=09), [my tumblr](https://lovelynakahara.tumblr.com/) and [my podcast tumblr](https://bentendere.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
